


A second opinion

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965





	A second opinion

I always said I wanted 3 kids, but right now I`m struggling with just the one and she isn’t even due for a couple of months, I`ve already given up and now I just want her out, my better half was out at work, it was an excuse to get away from my moaning and groaning, I try to do as much as I can but my feet and back are killing me, and just like her mother, she was constantly fidgeting around my belly, I avoided all medication as much as I could and tried to stick with the whole herbal thing, but there were some pains that lavender oil just wasn`t going to cover.  
It was lunch time and I once again started the challenge of getting up out of my chair, I mumbled a pray hoping she wouldn’t get much bigger than this, otherwise I might have to start using a crane, damn these hormones, I heard cluttering as I waddled towards the kitchen, surely he isn’t home this early, as I came out into the hallway I was pleasantly surprised by the lunatic running around in the kitchen prepping us both a cup of tea,  
`Doctor your making me feel dizzy` he didn’t turn round to me, he just kept going, I leaned against the doorway for support,  
`How long do you have left? ` I rubbed my belly as he spoke to me,  
`Just 2 months, I wish it was now, she`s fighting to get out` he finally turned round to me with two steaming mugs of tea in his hands, I don’t think I could forget that tie even If I wanted to, he smiled as his eyes fell to my bump, I stopped traveling with him after a couple of months or so, I couldn’t imagine running around the universe pregnant, I went to take a mug from him but he simply went straight past me which just annoyed me,  
` I maybe pregnant but I can handle a cup of tea, I haven’t lost a limb` I followed him into the living room and as I walked in he was plumping the cushion and other stuff which made me feel utterly useless,  
`Doctor sit down before you hurt yourself` he stopped for a moment before he pointed his finger at my chair,  
`Sit`  
`Oh so now I`m a pregnant dog am I! ` He grabbed my hand and upper arm and gently pulled me over to the chair, I give up, I had no energy to fight him and I sat down as he pulled out his stethoscope,  
`I only went to the clinic yesterday for a check-up, it`s all good` he pressed it against my belly,  
`Nothing wrong with a second opinion, especially when it`s from me, how`s Mark? ` Poor Mark, work was a daily holiday from me,  
`He`s coping, just about` I don’t half moan and groan around him, I`m surprised he hasn’t left the country,  
`Ah it will all be worth it in the end` he put his stethoscope away and placed his hand on my belly, he smiled with delight as he got down on his knees, he chuckled lightly as I took a sip of my tea,  
` She said she likes your singing, but she isn`t too fond of porridge, especially when you put all that sugar with it` I thought this tea tasted funny,  
`You speak baby, of course you do` I played with his hair as he sat on the floor next to me, I could tell he was bored, it seems he has to have someone to travel with, either as a companion or an audience, I nearly spilt my tea as he sprung up like a frightened kitten,  
`Right time to go, how long till the arrival? `   
`2 months I hope` he seem to make a mental note, although I wasn’t confident,  
`Righto, so more singing, less sugar` he planted a quick kiss on my forehead and had a quick rub of my belly, and with that he was gone, of to save another world, and entertain unsuspecting strangers.


End file.
